Assortiment de paire
by Ameko-chan
Summary: Drabble basé sur Konohana, cependant d'autre paire compte s'aménager ici même.
1. Technique Love

_Salut, tout d'abord je dois m'expliquer pour ce KonoHana. Je l'ai griffoné en me réveillant, sur du papier. Donc ça m'as pris comme ça donc me tapait pas ! Hein ? Au passage si vous aimez faite-moi signe ! _

* * *

« Techniquement ça devrait fonctionner, d'après le magazine _Astuce__LovePourKonohanienne_. »

Les mains frottants ses bras, l'air faussement frigorifié, elle lâcha une brève et ferme lamentation.

- Tu as froid ?

Triple-abruti, évidemment ! Elle s'abstint d'un râle pour se contenter d'acquiescer, innocemment.

- Ça t'apprendra, pourtant ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu !

Elle inspira profondément, exaspérée.

- Continu et je te ferai avaler ta propre écharpe !

Bizarrement, il surprit Hanabi soupirer de langueur tout en déroutant ses yeux.

- Contente-toi, de me réchauffer et tais-toi !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as lu ce stupide magazine pour préado ?

- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Non mais sérieusement, n'importe quoi.

D'un soupir, il enroula son écharpe autour de son cou. Rougissante, elle sentit des bras l'enlacer, elle esquissa un timide sourire.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de conseils pour réussir à voler ton cœur, tu devrais en faire autant.

* * *

_ C'était trop niais, pas vrai ? Surtout la fin... mais j'aime bien !_


	2. La nuit

_Un autre que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envoyer. Je l'ai écris à la suite !_

* * *

Hanabi semblait manifestement angoissée.

Étrange mais oui, Hanabi renfermait en elle, une affre frôlant la phobie et cela depuis enfant. L'obscurité du soir et son calme quasi inébranlable, la terrifiait, constamment.

En ce moment, elle n'était pas à la demeure des Hyûgas mais chez Konohamaru précisément dans son nouvel appartement. Pour festoyer dignement son nouvel achat ; il avait invité Udon, Hanabi et Moegi.

Ainsi la voici confrontée à un cas de force majeure, type de mission rang S. Comment, allait-elle trouver le sommeil ce soir ?

Puis rapidement Hanabi se souvint que Konohamaru était endormi dans son propre futon près d'elle, plus loin Udon et Moegi roupillaient profondément. Mécaniquement, elle appela Konohamaru dans un murmure :

- Pst, Konohamaru ?

Bien évidemment, il ne répondit pas. À croire que l'angoisse la rendait totalement stupide, elle s'angoissa davantage remarquant ses mains moites.

- Konohamaru, s'il te plaît !

Elle venait d'hurler, sans prendre conscience.

- Hmm…

Il entrouvrit ses paupières, baîlla et s'appuya sur ses coudes, inspirant longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits engourdis.

- On peut allumer la lumière ?

Il haussa ses épaules :

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Comment dire… c'est compliqué à t'expliquer mais j'ai une raison vraiment valide, alors je peux ?

Elle manqua le sourire en coin de son ami, il avait déjà saisi, en même temps il n'était pas si idiot qu'il l'en avait l'air.

- Très bien, j'ai compris, t'inquiète j'ai la solution à ton problème.

- Vraiment ?

Soudain, Hanabi sentit un corps s'immerger dans ses draps, ce corps frôlant innocemment le sien, elle se surprit rougir comme son aînée, Hinata. Surtout lorsque ses bras athlétiques éteignirent son corps, maintenant palpitant.

- Ko-konohamaru…

- Hm... ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'auras rien à craindre, parce que je veillerais sur toi toute la soirée. Dors tranquille.

Le matin Udon et Moegi furent assourdis de découvrir Hanabi et Konohamaru s'enlaçant l'un et l'autre. Mais cependant tellement attendrissant.


	3. Réveille à une heure du matin

- LÈVE-TOI !

Hanabi le secoua fébrilement, ce dernier dormant fermement.

- Hm… quoi, encore un cauchemar ?

- Mais non, c'est juste ma façon de te dire bonjour. Crétin.

- Sérieusement ! Seulement tu sais qu'il est toujours nuit ?

Les mains croisées contre sa poitrine, Hanabi lui lança un regard menaçant tandis qu'il semblait amusé.

- Tu devrais me prendre dans tes bras et me rassurer comme tout homme normal prétend aimer sa petite amie.

- ... Tu m'as bien dit que c'était un bonjour, non ? rit-il.

- Je te hais ! grogna-t-elle.

- Moi je t'aime, maintenant dors.

Un silence.

-... Si tu venais à trouver mieux que moi, tu m'abandonnerais ?

- Même si tu es la femme la plus insupportable qu'il soit… je dirais : jamais.

* * *

_Au fait, dites vous que Konohamaru et Hanabi, bah ils ont dépassés la vingtaine ! C'est plus crédible. Au fait je te remercie Colbie pour ton commentaire, c'est chou, merci d'avoir lu d'ailleurs __!_


	4. Jeu vidéo

- Konohamaru ? Tu la trouves comment ma robe ?

- Super. Tu es super-sexy avec, lança-t-il, fixant son jeu vidéo.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle, mièvreusement.

- Oui. Parfaite. Maintenant tu veux bien me laisser finir la partie contre Naruto ?

- D'abord, laisse-moi t'offrir un avant-goût de ce qu'il t'attend ce soir !

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa fiévreusement. Tandis qu'il lâcha aveuglément sa manette, Hanabi ne manqua pas de la saisir, riant intérieurement.

- J'ai hâte d'être...

La manette en main, elle le bondit fièrement sous le nez de Konohamaru, qui semblait totalement dérouté.

- M-mais… qu'est-ce... ?

Elle le gifla violemment avec la manette.

- Manette confisquée jusqu'à moi je l'aurais décidé. Et puis au passage je n'ai pas de nouvelle robe !

- Fais-chier ! protesta-t-il, la main frottant sa joue.

- Pardon ? s'égosilla-t-elle, le regard mauvais.

- Je… je parle de la manette, de la manette. Pas toi... « Quoique… si » se dit-il en partant pleurer sa défaite contre Naruto.

* * *

_Je vais très bien, ne vous en faite pas pour moi. Au passage ne dramtisez pas là-dessus ;)_


	5. Brusque annonce

_Pas de Konohanaaujourd'hui. J'ai préféré écrire sur les __sœurs __Hyuuga._

* * *

Hanabi c'était toujours demandée comment et quand allait-elle enfin annoncer à Hinata : qu'elle était en « couple ». À vrai dire Hanabi ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet avec sa sœur. Alors elle préférait attendre le bon moment. Mais quand ?

Seulement, maintenant, Hanabi avait un plus gros souci : comment arriver à coiffer ces satanés cheveux longs ?

- Hinata, tu peux m'aider à me coiffer ? Je galère trop, faudrait qu'un jour je les coupe.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, passe-moi la brosse.

- Tiens.

Aussitôt Hinata peignit sa chevelure pendant que Hanabi se toisait devant la glace. Tout cela dans une quiétude quasi parfaite. Seulement…

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hinata pointa aussitôt une marque sur la nuque de sa cadette.

- M… mais c'est... c-c'est un SUÇON !

Sur ce, Hanabi soupira se disant que finalement c'était le moment rêvé pour enfin lui en parler.

* * *

_Alors ?_


End file.
